pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Sectonia
Sectonia was the 7th major story arc that took place in Pokemon RP. It was centered around the titular villain, Jiafeng Gaotong Sectonia, and her sending her army to invade the island and even take Islanders away to be turned into mind-controlled fusions and added into her army. The arc began after Kitten gave Sectonia a brief description of certain islanders that were to become fusions, and the first character to be taken away to be fused was Vimir, followed by, in no specific order, Trixie, Azalea, Chus, Katsu, Willow, Luna, Chea, Asha, Marguirette, and Xeno. Dr. Arcana, who specialized in creating fusions, is the one who did them. Most of them then came back to the island as fusions named after Tarot Cards, now under mind control and among Sectonia's ranks. Vimir returned as The Fool, and killed one of Top Dolla's prostitutes, Azalea came back as The Hermit, killing Hannah and destroying Gerlinde's. Marguirette also eventually showed up as Tower, wrecking all that stood in her path, and Asha showed up as Death, though thankfully was unable to kill anyone. The islanders eventually discovered that the army was coming from another island, and set sail with a rescue party / kill party of Champ, Lilith, Xander, Sekmet, Setsuna, Claire, Drake, Tobi, Croc, Harlock, Ignis, Bennas, and Loki. They ended up split up, however, after Luna, now The Lovers, tore apart and sank their ship. This split the group into Champ, Tobi, Xander, Sekmet, Ignus, Setsuna, and Claire in one group, and Lilith, Croc, Harlock, Loki, Bennas, and Drake into another. Meanwhile, back on the Kauwale Island, Death faced Kirsti and Dahlia, the latter of which was able to calm him down simply through relating his situation to hers and reminding him of their friendship, making Asha break his link to Sectonia's hivemind. The Lovers came to the island and, along with Creed, one of Sectonia's generals, got into a fight with Remco and Samus. While Remco took on The Lovers and eventually got Luna to come back, Samus fought Creed, Mega evolving for the first time in the RP, silently kicking his ass until she simply told him to beg for his life before beheading him. The Hermit also returned yet again, this time fighting Jack, who finally showed his sheer fighting prowess and freed Azalea from the Hivemind, but sadly, even though she thanked him, Jack still believed her to be a frightening monster and went into hiding. Finally, Xeno arrived on the island as The World and was defeated by Lucia, who also helped him break free from the hivemind, but the celebration was short-lived as Slappy, another one of Sectonia's generals, took Xeno back to Sectonia Island. Back on Sectonias Island, Lilith's group faced their first threat in the Nurikabe, an Onyx and Starmie fusion, then the Oni, a Sceptile & Electivire fusion that convinced Lilith that Champ had been fused, made worse by the fact Oni was killed by the party. Lilith also attempted suicide, only for Death (the horse, not the fusion) to save her, foreshadowing the upcoming (and later scrapped) Revelations arc. After this, however, they faced their biggest threat, which was Willow, now fused into The Devil. It was a tough battle, wherein Drake evolved and then died trying to save his beloved from the hivemind. Willow, coming back briefly after having the horrifying realization she'd killed her lover, took the body and then left. As for Champ's group, they encountered the Manticore, which was a fusion between an Absol and a shiny Luxray, proving to be a traumatic fight for Champ as the fusion reminded him of both Lilith and the shiny Shinx from his past that he'd failed to save before, then they encountered Vimir as The Fool, who was helped by his fellow Swordboys to break from the hivemind and be his normal self again. The group then encountered Chus and Katsu, who had been fused into The Moon and The Sun respectively. Despite The Moon's ability to freeze anything within a wide radius, Xander foolishly went to punch her anyway and ended up frozen, which made the group realize they'd have to fight her with projectile attacks while also dealing with The Sun. The Sun proved to be the tougher opponent after Chus was freed from the hivemind and knocked out. At this point, Claire stayed behind so she could take her father and Chus back to Kauwale Island. Finally, they faced off against Tower, whom Ignis helped break from the hivemind, and, surprisingly, Marguirette was happy with her new form as her blindness had been cured. Back on Kauwale Island, it was time to take down Sectonia's remaining generals, since Samus had already taken care of Creed. The first two to go were her two Volcarona generals, with the blue one saying he just wanted to take a nap and forget everything, and the red one being beaten by Nimbus and Lautrec. Next was Slappy, who ended up stomped out, quite literally, by Lucia, and finally, Gen. AF, whose entire air force was wiped out by Chus and Katsu, getting their revenge as Gen AF was the one who had kidnapped them. Then, back on Sectonia Island, the two split groups found themselves reunited. Champ had finally Mega evolved for the first time, using Lilith's Absolite to do so, and though the group was happy to see one another, they set forth on their main objective; killing Sectonia. The group found themselves in Sectonia's garden, where they finally found Chea as The High Priestess, who then set off an alarm and the group was once again thrown into battle. Harlock tried to save Chea and free her from the hivemind, meanwhile, the rest of the group found themselves facing The Devil once again, but now with Drake, who had been revived from death as Temperance, by her side. Eventually they freed Willow and Drake both, with Willow being thankful Drake wasn't dead, but still horrified that his fusion was her fault. Harlock also finally made a breakthrough with Chea, and so, the group moved forward, headed towards the library just before the queen's throne, however, they soon found themselves stopped by The World, who was linked back to the hivemind after Slappy returned him. It was a tough battle, but thankfully, Marguirette, who was still on the island, crashed in, telling the group to proceed while she fought The World. In the library, they encountered a specter that seemed to be either Sectonia's relative, or the soul of Sectonia herself, long lost to the monster her shell had become. After beating her, the group also faced off against a few Genesect, and then their leader, who was actually Sector, but transformed into one of Sectonia's servants. However, he was seemingly already broken from the hivemind, and let the group slip right into the throne room, where they found themselves facing Trixie, who had now become Star. The fight was difficult for Tobi in particular, since she had returned from the Dragon Island with Croc only after Trixie's disappearance, and this was their first interaction since. Thankfully, Tobi, Willow, and Drake were all able to free Trixie from the hivemind without causing her much pain. Finally, the group faced Sectonia herself, who was guarded by a psychic wall she had put up. Breaking the wall was difficult, until Xeno, now free thanks to Marguirette, joined the group, along with Marguirette, and the group's combined strength broke down the wall and made Sectonia an easy target, almost immediately going down as she was severely outnumbered by both the vengeful victims of her invasion, and the vengeful victims of her fusion project. With her death, the hivemind ceased to be, freeing anyone connected to it completely, which included her only living generals, the Volcarona brothers, and any fusions who she tried to reconnect to her hivemind. As the group set sail back home, Lilith burst out into tears as she told Champ about how her fight with the Oni badly traumatized with her, and said she could no longer be with him out of fear he would die if he stayed with her. Champ de-mega'd as he handed her her Absolite back, and said he was fine with that. In truth, however, he was utterly heartbroken, and felt it would be inappropriate to tell Lilith how equally traumatizing his fight against the Manticore was. When the group got home, a special victory festival was held, Gerlinde's was restored, and a support group for fusions was founded. Lucia happily reunited with Xeno, and the two confessed their love for one another before going on their first date at the carnival. Champ coped with his heartbreak by hanging out with his supportive Swordboys. Overall, everyone was quite happy, thinking this would be the last time something so catastrophic would involve them... ...but a certain mummy had other plans. Category:Arcs Category:Main RP Arcs